Help:MarioWiki Humor
This wiki frequently discusses events that transpired on the MarioWiki. To those who are not members there, these pages may be very confusing. This page will attempt to clarify the MarioWiki Humor found here. MarioWiki Terrorists The MarioWiki has seen many trolls and vandals come and go. The most notable have been Peachycakes and Willy on Wheels, although there were others. This wiki claims that these trolls formed an alliance called the MarioWiki Terrorists. Peachycakes Peachycakes, the most famous troll repeatedly created pages for the completely fanon videogame Super Princess Daisy, and, whenever they were deleted, she would whine that her father worked for Japan and that the admins were idiots and that they were "messin with the truth" and blah blah blah. She was eventually blocked, but came back with several aliases, including Daisygirl, Tiny Kong, and the very conspicuous Peachycakes75689. Her final attack used the name Shadow Wayoshi, where she personally verbally assaulted sysop Wayoshi. After this, she was permanently IP-banned. Peachycakes later came back as Undead Peachycakes. This account was also blocked and may not have been Peachycake's doing at all, but rather that of an emulator. Recently, a user joined the MarioWiki with the name Peachycakes 3.14. She was at first under suspicion from the sysops, but eventually it was determined that she was, in fact, unrelated to the Peachycakes vandal. (After a few hours of deliberation, it was also determined that she liked pi.) Willy on Wheels Willy on Wheels was more annoying than Peachycakes, but less famous. He moved several pages from their original titles to *originaltitle* on wheels!. Example: :Mario moved to Mario on wheels! Willy on Wheels was also banned, more quickly than Peachycakes was. His victims included the articles for Donkey Kong Jr., Flurrie, Zess T., and Bob Hoskins. Recently, a sudden wave of sockpuppets for his account appeared, including Willy on Wheels 2, Willy on Wheels 3, Copycat for Willy on Wheels, 123Willy on Wheels321, 234Willy on Wheels432, Willy on Heels, Willy on Wings, Willy on Wacky Wheels, Willy on Whale, Willy on Walls, Willy on Wakeboard, Willy on Warplane, Willy on Waterspout, Willy on Well, Willy on Washingmachine, Willy on Wingdings, Willy on War, Willy on Wasp, Willy on Wuops, Willy on Web, Willy on Wiki, Willy on Wikipedia, Willy on Wisconsin, Willy on Washington, Willy on Wife, Willy on Wario, Willy on Waluigi, Willy on Woohoo, Willy on Whoo's Wood, Willy on what a?, Willy on Wokahonka Islands, Willy on Warship Fortress, Willy on Wuuopsss!, Willy on Warszawa, Willy on Wake Islands, Willy the Unstoppable, and Willy is back in black. He also used the aliases Sock number 1, Sock number 2, Sock number 3, Sock number 4, Sock number 5, Sock number 6, Sock number 7, Sock number 8, Sock number 9, Sock number 10, Sock number 11, Sock number 12, Sock number 13, Sock number 14, Sock number 15, and Sock number and so forth up to 40. Jakebastile Jakebastille apparently copied Willy on Wheels's style in that he moved pages from their original titles to the title with assorted gibberish after it. He managed to vandalize over a hundred articles before being banned. Tony Logan Tony Logan repeatedly blanked pages and removed characters he didn't like from pages. He particularly held a grudge against Baby Mario and the other babies, removing many references to them. He came back with the alias Grandma Logan, but the administrators banned this account and, subsequently, the IP. In addition to the MarioWiki Terrorists, this wiki has also added him to the Anti-Child Association group. SuperVandal Despite his rather intimidating name, SuperVandal actually did nothing of any major importance on the MarioWiki. In fact, his only edit was that on a talk page of a sysop, where he impersonated a user warning the sysop of his arrival. Redgyarados Redgyarados repeatedly spammed giant images of red Gyarados using hyper beam on the goomba article, was swiftly banned